


get your game on

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, See You Next Water Time AU, Tachibana family + haru, boyfriends being dorks, makoto and haru being great brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night becomes a whole lot more exciting when surprises happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get your game on

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everybody!! i hope you all have a great year, and i have a few stories in planning already. in the meantime, enjoy this! <3

Ran and Ren had demanded Haruka and Makoto to play a different game that day, excitedly pushing a game CD into their older brother's face. When Makoto got them under control and looked at the CD a second time, his eyes widened as they glazed over the title.

"Halo?" Makoto said aloud. Looking back at his siblings, he asked, "How'd you get your hands on this?"

"Eiji-sensei leant it to us after class 'cause we mentioned you!" Ran chirped.

"He said that we have to return it to him by Monday." Ren added. 

Haruka and Makoto exchanged glances before Makoto sighed. He acquiesced, despite knowing his brother and sister would have to sleep relatively soon.

-

Two hours later, and the Tachibana twins were fast asleep and snoring, Ran on Makoto's lap and Ren clinging to Haruka in his sleep. The two highschoolers were still furiously playing co-op, popsicles hanging from their mouths. Their hair was damp from late showers and their eyes stung with how long they'd been playing.

A long silence, filled only with the softened video game sound effects, was soon broken when Makoto said, "Haru, should we sleep soon?"

"Is it okay if I stay over?" Haruka asked in return.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind." Makoto replied.

The determination that showed in Haruka's eye only noticeable by someone as close to him as Makoto. "We can continue playing. There's no school tomorrow anyway."

Makoto looked at him, stupefied, which gave Haruka ample time to shoot his character down in the game. Makoto looked back at the screen, eyes wide. "Haru–"

"Stay focused, Makoto." Haruka told him.

Makoto's eyebrows narrowed, gripping his controller tightly. "It's _on_."

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 1 Episode 4.


End file.
